


Sugary sweet

by Fictio



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Drama, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of drag queen Armie, Mild Sexual Content, Queer Themes, Queer Youth, Soft Armie, how do you even tag, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictio/pseuds/Fictio
Summary: The first time they meet, Timmy is crying in a corner wearing a fluffy pink dress.





	1. Mr. Cotton candy

**Author's Note:**

> I had like ten fic ideas ... And this is one of them. I had to write it and post it or it would just die in the pile of ideas.

The first time they meet, Timmy is crying in a corner wearing a fluffy pink dress. It's a pride party and people are dressed to varying degrees, timmy is not exactly standing out. when Armie scanned the room upon entering the party, with his six foot five height - he did notice him but did not stop to pay anymore attention. It's only when he's had too much, of people, of drinks, of couples and stories - that he moves to a quiet place to smoke a cigarette.

He sees the guy in the pink dress, sitting on the floor of the small balcony, his white sneakers on display - with a pair of pink and white balloons above his head. Armie notices two things - the dress is fluffy and big on him, it makes him look like a fucking cotton candy and second - Mr Cotton candy is crying, sniffing silently. And normally Armie would take a turn and find somewhere else to go, give the man some peace and avoid any awkward encounter. But something stops him, maybe because the scene unfolding in front of him looks almost Shakespearean, the 80s pop playing in the party and coming in fragments in this corner, only adding to the drama of it all.

His curls hide his face, but only to a degree. Armie can see a red nose, pretty pink mouth, freckles scattered all over. On a closer look, His eyes draw attention, dragging you to the green pools, they seem confused at first when Armie appears, then irritated and finally accepting the uninvited guest. He withdraws to his belongings, when Armie sits down on the floor a foot apart. Armie can see a note with the balloons and a wine bottle hidden by the dress.

They fall into silence, the guy is gorgeous but Armie doesn't want to intervene, not anymore than he already has. He lights up his cigarette and glances a few times on his left. Mr Cotton candy is making faces, obviously uncomfortable with the intruder. He sighs dramatically and Armie hides his smile, turning the other way. Cotton candy man falls under the category of - "will suffer and die than confront people". The kinda guy who wouldn't ask for another glass of water on a flight, the kind who would bear with a boring conversation for another ten minutes, the kind who would give people more than the number of chances they deserve.

"Can I have a cigarette?"

"Yeah, sure." Armie hands him one, Cotton candy moves his dress so it doesn't get burnt, showing off his hairy calves.

"So…that's a nice shirt" Armie can see him checking him out and honestly flirting might not be his forte, Armie's shirt is not anything special but it does show off his body.

"Thanks, nice dress."

"Yeah ... thanks" cotton candy seems distracted. He's holding onto the note tightly, Armie's curiosity gets the best of him.

"Why aren't you enjoying the party?"

"Why aren't you?"

_Smartass._

"I just needed a smoke, you came here with the full package." Armie laughs, with his chin points out the weird combination of things he has acquired.

"My boyfriend cheated on me." He whispers, his head falling on the wall behind.

"Oh. I am ...sorry."

"Oh god, now I am going to have this conversation with everybody. With the same reply - 'i am sorry' and me going - 'its not your fault' " he laughs, looks at Armie and asks, ''I don't know you. What's your name? Who invited you?"

"You're asking me like your the one who organised this party." Armie scuffs.

"Well, It's my apartment and partly I did."

"Oh. I didn't know... Saoirse invited me. I .."

"It's fine. There are lots of people here I don't know, I just moved here from an apartment where I lived with my boyfriend...sorry ex. God! like three minutes ago he was my boyfriend…. and he sent me this fucking bottle and these ballons and this fucking note when he was sucking dick two towns over."

Cotton candy is flailing all over, going at it supersonic speed.

"Umm. Sorry I don't follow."

"What part?" He asks angrily, like it's Armie's fault somehow.

"Ummm...you moved here from your boyfriend's apartment."

"It was a shared apartment!"

"Ok.ok. sorry! you were saying that you moved here but you also said that your ex was your boyfriend like three minutes ago."

Cotton candy rolls his eyes, "Nooo. I moved here because I got a really good job in this city and Saoirse had an empty room… my boyfriend stayed in our apartment but rented the other room to somebody."

"Ok. Ok got it, so your ex sucked his roommates dick."

Cotton candy moves closer, "oh no, " he uses his hands, acts like he is connecting two dots, "My ex sucked his friends dick, his supposedly straight friend. And I knew that friend, he was almost a mutual. It's so fucking bad, I can't even...ugh!"

"Oh that must be bad, they betrayed you in your own home."

Cotton candy looks at him like he's grown two heads, finally laughs, "Man you're really not following along...or I don't know I am a mess and just spewing shit." He stubs the cigarette on the ground, "My ex had a crush on his straight friend, but it wasn't that serious or he didn't show it to me. We always made jokes about our crushes on other people...and then I left and they became closer but I wasn't worried. He even sent me this amazing thing," he points to the balloon+bottle+note combo, "as a housewarming gift and…"

"And?"

"Just five minutes ago, I facetimed him and they were together but there was something wrong and I asked them what was happening. Very casually..." He plays with the note in his hand, "And Alex lied...I said ok even though I had an inkling. I thanked him for the gift, talked about the party, my job and everything when he just stopped me and said he couldn't do this anymore."

"God, what a jerk."

"yeah…" cotton candy presses his palms against his eyes, unable to stop the tears, "the worst part is that I would have given him a chance, would have tried to make it work...but he didn't want me...maybe never did."

Armie finally decides to move over, puts his hands on the crying boy's shoulder, pulls him to his chest. And it's only then that he notices.

_What? Why? His...the zipper on the back of his dress…_

It's unzipped almost to the waist line, he can feel the warmth from his body and suddenly Armie is too hot. He has this urge to push his hands inside, to see his big hands splayed on the small back. If that wasn't enough, Armie is hit with a scent of the boy - flowers, sweat and something incredibly sweet and unique, Armie can't pinpoint it.

To make matters worse, the boy in his arms shifts, brings his lips to Armie's ears,

"Wanna make out?"

And it takes everything in Armie to do the right thing, to push him off gently, to hold his chin up and say,

"I don't think you wanna do that."

They move back into the party after finishing the bottle together, Armie to his friends and Timmy to his room. Armie's eyes following his each step when they seperate, it's like a ghost is floating through the crowd, nobody noticing him. When he closes the door on the world around, Armie realises he didn't even ask for Cotton Candy's name.

  
  



	2. Double the sweetness

_The first time Timothée saw him, he was towering over everyone, holding at least six beer bottles in his hands - carrying it over to a group of friends._

Timothée is instantly attracted to him, he exactly fits his type - big, strong, tall and _uff_ that scruff. But Tim pushes aside the pull from the stranger, he has to FaceTime Alex - thank him for this _sweet_ gift. it's been a week since he came here but it feels like more. Maybe because Tim got so busy in packing and moving, thinking about his new job and Alex confiding in Greg, they didn't have much time together. 

So Tim swirls around in his dress, moves through the crowd to go to the empty balcony. He knows he probably looks like a fool, carrying balloons and a wine bottle all whilst wearing a pink dress. He plops down on the ground, his legs spread, he thinks to himself, "honestly, I should wear dresses all the time." He looks at the note again, 

_Hi T!_

_I hope you're having a good time in the new city, I am so proud of you for getting the job! I can't wait to meet you again. Miss you babyy_

_Love you,_

_Alex_

Alex scheduled this gift almost two weeks ago. He's so thoughtful, Timmy thinks to himself. He feels a pang of guilt for leaving him alone. Tim opens the wine bottle and drinks directly from it, tries to drown the anxiety building inside of him. He puts on a happy face and picks up his phone to FaceTime his boyfriend.

_________

He can't process what Alex just said,

"I can't do this anymore"

For a minute, he stays there, confused as fuck. And then it hits him, panic takes over and he calls Alex again. It rings twice and then stops.

_What the fuck?_

So he calls him again and again, tears falling from his eyes, blurring his vision, he can only see the bright green light indicating the call button. Alex rejects his every call.

He rubs his eyes, looks at the wine bottle beside him and thinks - take another swig from the bottle or throw the damn thing in the street. He takes another swig, waits for anger to come, to take over him but it doesn't.

He unzips his dress from the back, trying to breath, checks his phone - the last time he tried to call Alex was one minute ago, should he try again or wait for another five minutes? His debate with himself is stopped when someone comes in.

_How long had he been here? I didn't even notice. I was sniffing like a kid._

It's the same guy Timmy was admiring, back in the party but why is he not going away? Timmy glares at him, a part of his brain questions, "Am I into assholes only?" When glaring doesn't work, Tim just pulls his things closer to himself and ... waits, waits for a call from Alex to just pull the damn bandaid, call it quits properly.

The silence is too much for Tim, from Alex and the stranger in front of him, he sees him lighting a cigarette and asks for one. When they make eye contact, Timmy remembers the pull, it's intensified now, almost tenfold. If he got more drunk, he would surely jump into his lap, demanding attention. 

The next thing he knows, they're talking, well somewhat, he's talking about the death of his relationship. The stranger looks confused as fuck, Tim can't figure out if he's more drunk or the big guy in front him. It takes a couple of tries to get the story straight, it's amusing to say the least, he's been pleasantly distracted from the shit storm that is this break-up. But when he reaches the climax of the story, he's reminded again - Alex doesn't want him, maybe never did. And this is the way he chooses to end the relationship, by cheating on him and blocking his number.

So the tears fall and he's pulled into a warm body. Strong arms hold him, going over his naked back. And in his pink dress, Tim feels soft and small, delicate and dainty...reckless with his desires.

"Wanna make out?"

_______

"So he was tall, really tall and big …." Timmy explains Saoirse, complete with the gestures.

"Aww, you mean exactly your type?"

Timmy rolls his eyes, though he's still smiling, "it's been a week, I was so occupied with Alex and his bullshit, my job that I forgot to ask you about him."

"And why do you think I'll tell you now?" 

"Saoirse!" he whines like a kid, pouting his lips. It works immediately.

"Alright, alright. You have to tell me more than tall and big."

"He was wearing a tight pink t-shirt. It was simple really, not like he was going to a party. And by tall, I mean _really_ tall. And he had this rough deep voice, he was so Manly."

"Tim?" Saoirse looks at him confusedly, "you talked to him, right?"

"Yes! How would I know how his voice sounded like?"

"Okay, okay." She giggles.

"God, Serse. Just tell me his name."

"His name is Armie, you dofus."

"Armie? Armie. aRmiiie" while Timmy rolls Armie's name off his tongue, Saoirse keeps giggling in front of him.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Ummm... nothing" she puts a hand over her mouth, to stop laughing out loud. Tim glares at her, "Saoirse stop being annoying."

She mumbles something, Tim takes her hand off of her mouth. Now she can't control the giggles, "You said Manly, hahaha"

"And? He is Manly!"

Saoirse pulls his cheeks, "He is a raging queen, Tim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet


	3. Peach iced tea

The second time Armie meets him, he's lurking in the women's clothing section, looking for a dress.

There's a focused look on his face, and without the filter of the night, the alcohol, the 80s music, the Shakespearean drama - he looks different. He's not the guy in the balcony who would sit and take shit from everyone. There are times and circumstances, there are cities and people, they push you to change. Cotton candy can't be pushed over by his ex-boyfriend who lives two cities away, can't afford to be passive in a new job, can't stay silent about things that make him uncomfortable.

Armie watches as cotton candy dismisses a lingering shop assistant, who assumes the dress must be for his girlfriend. He doesn't need her opinion and judgement, and he would very much like her to fuck off.. politely ofcourse.

He decides to finally unveil himself from behind the mannequin. Armie has been wondering about cotton candy for awhile - when he was applying the light pink nail paint, when he was doing laundry and found the pastel pink shirt he wore a month ago, when he was returning home from work and the sky was pink-orange.

"Looking for something?"

Cotton candy turns around, ready to give it to him, "No thanks, I really don't... oh, oh! Hi, sorry... didn't see you there." 

Armie laughs, is delighted by his reaction. Armie's mannerisms turn animated, he's giggling and shaking his head, "no.no. no need for sorry...do you remember me? I was at the..."

"At the Party? Saoirse invited you. You sat by me as I talked shit and then later tried to jump you...yeah I remember very well." He cringes while Armie blushes, "I am so sorry for that night, it was a bad time and I was drunk. Let me introduce myself, I am Tim." He pulls his hands out of his pocket, shakes Armie's much bigger ones. Armie for some reason can't stop blushing and Tim can't stop staring at the red spreading all across his face.

"I'm Armie. Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure." there's something different between them, different than the night they first met. Tim's presence, their dynamic - the way Tim is suddenly assertive, making eye contact, not backing away from a touch, talking about an awkward situation, eyeing Armie as he blushes. Armie was questioning his attraction to the small man in a dress, dismissing it easily but he can definitely say that he's attracted to Tim. 

"You're buying a dress?" Armie asks while Tim nods dumbly, still looking at Armie - on a particular point on his face like he's thinking about something, solving a difficult Math problem in his head, "hmm? Yeah…" he shakes his head and his curls do a dance, he has to pull them back over his head - it's unbearably sexy for Armie.

"Umm. Yeah I like this one," he picks out a cute red polkadot dress with v-neckline.

"It's pretty." 

Tim smiles, "yeah it is. Do you…" he hesitates, "do you also want one?"

"Oh, no." Armie uses his hands like his stopping the fucking traffic, "these won't ever fit me." He whispers like he's telling him a conspiracy, "I like to come here for scarves. They're so cute. Look…" armie shows him his three picks.

"You're into pastels." Tim nods approvingly. The simple validation making Armie giggle.

"Do you want to grab a coffee or…" Tim asks Armie, as they pay for their purchase together.

"Yeah, I would love that." 

_______________________

  
  


Timothée orders a cold coffee and Armie orders a peach ice tea. They order croissants to go with the drinks.

They talk and timothée gets to know more about Armie, he's a sales associate (Tim's a journalist) and he's been living here in Manhattan for five years, he met Saoirse in an ad campaign for her company, he's single (yes he asked) and thoroughly gay (you could tell by his rainbow wrist band)

Timothée notices how Armie grows more and more animated as they continue to talk. His big hands flailing, his eyebrows shooting up, his voice going loud. He laughs with his whole body, leans backwards with his hands clasped. He likes sweet things - the ice tea and the two pastries cakes he ate in a go. He was wearing a simple t-shirt back then in the party but this seems like his usual style - a loose hanging shirt with a few buttons undone, showing those tits nicely. Tim smirks, Armie has been very obvious with his attraction, turning red whenever Tim complements him or presses his hands or feet  _ accidentally _ on Armie's.

He's having so much fun, he doesn't think too much about casual flirting. He remembers, a lot of his friendships starting with flirting, and then realizing that they're going to be friends - throwing easy compliments and 'love yous', being confident in their sexuality, respecting each other's boundaries but being very touchy feely. 

"You wanna come back to my place?" Tim asks after they finish their drinks.

Armie gags, coughing before saying, "Umm.. what?"

Tim smiles sweetly, "You're friends with Saoirse, right? We could all watch something together."

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Let's go." Armie scratches his face, willing his face and body to stop reacting to every bit of tim's teasing.

"We can walk, it's not far."

______________

The sun highlights his face, not a single detail is hidden. He's so pretty, with his plump lips, his freckles, his cute nose, his high cheekbones, pretty  _ pretty  _ eyes. Even his eyebrows! Armie wants to touch them so bad. 

A year before he would have looked at Tim with envy, not appreciating beauty but wanting it for himself. There was a time when he was straight as fuck, atleast in front of everyone else, a time when he tried too hard to please others, too hard to prove he was anything but gay. 

When he stopped putting himself in the straight box, he moved to another one. He desperately wanted to learn everything about the gay community - having wasted so many years; he wanted to experience everything, wanted to cross every threshold, wanted to dress like them, talk like them. His need to fit in and to  _ belong  _ was so strong - he created an image in his mind. He had to fulfill that image, carve himself to fit in this new box. He doesn't know if this box was designed by his mother, or his community, or the media, or the men he dated ...or himself.

He lost weight, significantly. He waxed hair from every single part of his body, it was painful but he would do it again and again. He would accept shitty men as dates because he should be happy he's getting some, right? Eventually the few good friends he had made, held an intervention. Armie eventually met a therapist and started feeling comfortable in his skin, maintaining a healthy lifestyle and diet - he didn't care if he was beefy or whatever. He wore whatever he liked, didn't hide his body hair, understood the difference between how the queer community actually was and how he saw it from outside. 

So when he looks at Tim again, his eyes are full of adoration and sort of reverence. 

"What?" Tim's eyes widen upon realising that Armie was staring. Again.

"Nothing" he shakes his head and smiles, is glad when Tim returns it.

___________

  
  


"the twinks are here!" Saoirse announces at the door.

"Good! Let them come." Greta shouts from somewhere inside.

"Come in." Saoirse waggles her eyebrows at the couple.

Armie laughs, "I never asked. How did you guys meet?"

"I asked her out and she turned me down in college." Tim replies.

"Really? Woow!" 

"Yeah, it was so funny...because I am gay. So gay." Saoirse plops down on Greta's lap.

"How high are you?" Armie asks.

"Like 5'8?" 

"She's fucking crazy." Tim smiles, "let me put something good."

They watch some stand up comedy for awhile when Saoirse decides it's time for a dance party. She plays  _ Let me by Zayn Malik, _ picks Tim up and dances with him up close. Armie watches Tim's body - he's too seductive, so sensual and they look good together - Saoirse and him. 

She pushes him off, moves on to Greta. Tim decides Armie would be a great partner so he pulls him up and dances with him... 

He's so close, he's mouthing the lyrics - almost on Armie's skin...

_ Baby, let me be your man _

_ So I can love you (I can love you) _

Whispers in his ears, with his hands inside Armie's half buttoned shirt, caressing his chest.

_ And if you let me be your man _

_ Then I'll take care of you _

...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted the chapter when I tried to edit something. So if there was some issue, I am sorry!


	4. Something pink

"Saoirse, I am so bored! Like aggressively bored! It's the second weekend I am staying at home doing nothing."

"I understand you boo." She coos and immediately changes her tone, "But I am on a fucking date!"

"Jeez, you're always on a date. God, I miss being in a relationship…"

"Don't go down that path, Timo." Saoirse warns.

"Okay. Okay, i was just…"

"Yes, one plate pasta with extra cheese and.."

"God, you're really ordering right now. While talking to me!"

"Some good fucking lasagna."

"Saoirse!"

"Yes. That wine, not the expensive one... Yes, yes, the one with the easier pronunciation. Great, thankyou."

"Are you done?"

"Tim, it's not my fault you haven't made any new friends."

"I have made friends! It's just ...they already have people to hangout with or our interests don't match."

"Yeah, it's Tim, Greta ...she says hi."

"Hii Greta!" Tim rolls on bed, waves an imaginary Greta.

Saoirse adds after awhile and much whining from Tim, "You could hangout with Armie."

Tim thinks for a moment, spending time with Armie or masturbating with the pink dildo sitting beside his pillow, "Ummm. I don't know his number." Tim shifts on his bed.

"I'll give it to you!" Saoirse chirps.

"But Saoirse" he whines, sing-songs her name.

"Don't! I am not going to play mommy and set up a playdate for you kindergarteners."

"Ohhh. Do you like being called mommy? Is that a thing between you and Greta?" Timmy Snickers.

"Fuck off! Do you want the number or not?"

"I do. Send me a message and enjoy your date!"

"You too!" Timmy hangs up on Saoirse's overly sweet tone.

"It's not going to be a date." Timmy mutters to himself.

He thinks hard, what should they do? Going out just sounds like a date and staying indoors is kinda weird and intimate without their mutual friends. He goes through all possible scenarios, thinks about calling Armie, acts out the whole conversation. At the end, he decides to text Armie, asking him if he's free - he needs some help sorting out his bookshelf, he will offer snacks and ice-cream.

______________

"So... he's like a twink?" Troye speaks from where he's sitting on Oscar's lap.

"Yeah, I mean…"

"There's no question Armie. I checked his Instagram, he's a twink." 

Armie was having lunch with his friends - Troye and Oscar when the text came. Timmy wanted his help setting up the bookshelf and organising his books. They've met twice now, the second meeting was ... interesting to say the least, Armie had gotten the chance to properly talk to him in the cafe and then they went to the apartment to hangout with their friends. Armie still remembers Tim's hand on his chest, his fingers stroking the hair, playfully tugging on it. But the night didn't end with them in bed, Armie went back and forgot to ask for his number. It really feels like a Cinderella story…does that make him Cinderella and Tim, the Prince? But Tim was the one in a dress and Armie forgot his name…

"Hellooo?" Troye whistles to get his attention, "Already lost in the thoughts of your boy?"

Armie rolls his eyes, "and? He's cute, and he's nice. He's also very confident…"

Oscar speaks after what feels like an eternity, "but like... he's not your type."

"Yeah, but what is my type really? Assholes? Macho men? Straight guys? I don't know...I just know that I am really attracted to him."

Oscar nods like he understands, him and Troye are quite a pair. There is the age gap and the body difference. They are the classic - gay daddy and his youner twink stereotype. But Armie knows better, they've been friends for so long. His friendship with Oscar is way older, he introduced him to being queer. Troye somehow became an important part of his life through Oscar, as they began dating. Troye speaks his mind and doesn't mind calling out any kind of bullshit. Oscar or Oz, as he likes to call him, is very chill and quiet, he understands Armie and is always ready to listen to his whining. He loves them both and doesn't hide anything from them.

"That's great Armie. As long as he's nice. It's fine." Oscar declares.

"Do you think he will be into a foursome?" Troye speaks, casually drinking Oscar's coffee.

"What the fuck?" Oscar grips his boyfriend, "Armie has said before, hasn't he? He's not into threesomes or foursomes."

"And I am not into either of you!!" Armie shakes his head, Troye's new obsession to spice up his relationship with threesomes or foursomes is getting out of hand, he's received this offer quite a few times. He shudders, "you guys are my friends!"

"Alright! Alright! No need to overreact, gosh!" Troye rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." Armie breathes, "Now tell me. what do you think about this invite? I mean, I don't know his intentions? It's not a date but…the last time we were together, he was really flirty…"

"He wants to bone you. I think it's just a different wording of 'Netflix and chill'" Troye encounters.

"And what would that be, 'organize books and ...bed?'" 

"Eww. That was so bad, Oz." Armie brings his phone back, trying to make sense of the message tim sent him.

"Armie, there's no point in overthinking. If he continues to flirt, go with it. If not, then just do that…" 

Troye waggles his eyebrows, "What? Help out a friend?"

"Yes. And nothing more." Oscar presses a sweet kiss on Troye's neck, who in turn giggles.

"Okay. Great! Won't overthink, won't make assumptions. Good advice! Easier said than done." Armie finishes the chocolate brownie in front of him, ready to leave.

"Have fun! Don't forget to use protection!"

"Fuck off Troye!" Armie gives him the finger.

"Oh for sure! you'll be fucking him...or he'll be fucking you. No! Wait! Maybe you can fuck each other at the same time? Like with a two-way dildo…"

"Oh my God, Troye!"

"Okayyy. I'll shut up. Go now." Oscar laughs as they bicker. Armie steals Troye's fruity drink while Troye gapes...stands up to finally leave.

"Bye!"

___________

  
The room is cosy and ...clean (did he clean it before Armie came over?). Tim has finished packing (well, it's been weeks now), just his books are left in boxes because he ordered a new bookshelf online. There are posters of rappers, TV shows, movies - like Batman, above his desk. The curtains are pink, a pair of fairy lights are hung above his bed - also pink. 

Armie squirms on the bed, uneasy and anxious. Tim watches, as Armie swings his legs, clad in tight jeans. He's wearing a tank top that show off his arms, it barely reaches his navel - only showing skin when he stretches or sits, like he's doing now. Tim can't see his abs but he can see his lower back. 

He takes a deep breath from where he's sitting on the ground.

_Why am I so nervous? Why is he nervous??_

"So umm, these are the books." Tim points to the two boxes in front of him, "I am thinking of categorising them."

"You really like to read."

"Haha. Yeah, I do." Tim opens them both and starts piling them on the ground. "Now I just need you to put them on the self. It would need some time to sort them."

Armie moves to the ground, "what categories are you thinking?"

"Hmm? Oh... science fiction. _Gay_ science fiction. Horror. _Gay_ horror. Period drama, _Gay_ period drama…"

Armie laughs his usual laugh, with his head tilted back and his hands clasped. Immediately getting embarrassed and rubbing his nose as to hide his smile, "those are some categories."

"Yeah. I need a palate cleanser, once in awhile." Tim smiles.

Tim stacks his books one on top of another and Armie puts them on the bed, then he carefully adds them on the bookshelf. It's only after the third category that Armie notices something on the bed, sitting casually, peeking through Tim's pillows.

"Armie?" Tim asks trying to get his attention, "hey! I sorted another set."

Armie remains speechless, suddenly feeling hot in his tank top, his eyes closing in on the toy. Tim feeling confused, looks in the same direction…

_Oh fuck! I can't believe I forgot to put it inside the wardrobe._

"Is that a …?"

_Dildo? Yeah, yeah it is...shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell me if you like it. This story is getting out of my hands lol. how do characters get a life of their own? Haha


	5. Bitter coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I like you?

The first thing that comes into Armie's mind are Troye's words,

_You'll be fucking him...or he'll be fucking you. No! Wait! Maybe you can fuck each other at the same time? Like with a two-way dildo…"_

Armie gulps, doesn't even notice the words coming out of his mouth,

"Is that a…"

Before he can register what's happening, Timmy, in panic, throws a pillow on the other side of the bed, where the pink dildo is. It gets knocked out of hiding, just centimetres away from falling off of the bed. 

"Oh fuck." Timmy breathes, watching the dildo with fear.

Armie though, feels arousal surge through him. He goes around the bed and stares at it, all while hearing Tim's laboured breath. When he tries to touch it, 

"No! Don't!"

Armie carefully picks it up, only touching the handle. He gets on the bed, crawling closer to Tim, "where you busy before I came here?"

For the first time, he sees tim blushing ...When Tim doesn't reply and Armie thinks that he's overstepped - "No. I swear I wasn't… I was a good boy." Tim climbs on the bed, only stopping when he is a breath apart from Armie.

_Does he want me to play daddy?_

_I can't play daddy!_

Tim looks up at him with this sudden hunger...and Armie's not sure he can quelch it. He distracts himself with dildo in his hand, "is it dirty?"

Gush of air hits his face, Tim moves closer, "No...I disinfected it…" he frowns on his words, knowing it didn't exactly fit the dirty talk. Tim doesn't have to worry though - Armie holds the dildo near his mouth, making eye contact with Tim, swallowing the whole thing in a go. He makes a show of licking it, moaning around it - finally pulling it out with a pop, saliva sticking to the surface. 

For what feels like an eternity, as they continue to watch each other, unable to take their eyes off, Armie speaks, "I could help you with this…"

"Fuck, that would be good." Tim nods and eagerly starts taking off his clothes. Armie laughs at his antics, "I can see you're excited champ."

"Shut up." Tim smiles and grabs Armie's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. They makeout for minutes and when Tim finally pulls away to take a breath, "Are you wearing makeup?"

"Yeah, it's from the new collection of…" Armie says excitedly.

"I don't need to know." Tim attacks his mouth again.

They wrestle their way out of their clothes, all while giggling. Armie grips the dildo. Deciding to use it on Tim, since he owns it - was probably going to use it on himself. 

"Lube?"

"First drawer" Tim relaxes amongst the pillows, spreading his legs.

Armie laughs, "You know, this is not how its gonna go down next time..." 

Only a second later, Armie realises his slip. Next time. A promise of sorts. He focuses on pouring out the lube on his fingers, slowly opening up Timmy.

"I wouldn't mind fucking you. I mean… your ass, uff it's so big."

"Shut up!" Armie giggles, putting another finger in. 

________________

  


They are busy kissing on the sofa when Saoirse arrives. Tim pulls away to look at her, Armie with his back to the door, tries to draw Tim again for a kiss.

"Serse...what are you doing here?"

"Here? In my flat?" Hearing her voice, Armie finally turns around, turning beet red.

Tim rolls his eyes, "you know what I mean."

Saoirse eyes them, mirth in her eyes, "I see your _date_ went well...and I came back because Greta had work to do. On a weekend."

"Oh sad." Tim fake pouts.

"Fuck off, you jerk." She plops down on the sofa beside them.

"Hey Saoirse." Armie steps up and kisses Saoirse's cheek. She gives him a bear hug and coos, "Helloooo Armie. You know we went to have coffee at that place."

"At _that_ place?" Armie laughs.

"Yes _, that_ place." She giggles.

"What place?" Tim looks between the two of them. Sometimes he forgets that Armie and Saoirse are already friends.

Armie turns to him, already in his usual storytelling mood, just more.... flamboyant. Tim gets to see another side of Armie, he always thought Armie was soft and shy, someone who blushes easily. Armie starts telling the story animatedly, "So I went to this cafe for a coffee and some snacks...i don't frequently go there but my patience was running out and I couldn't …."

"Armie just get to it!" Soairse kicks his foot.

"Okayyy." He rolls his eyes, "So I was wearing these short shorts, thank God I didn't go for the booty shorts." Tim's eyebrows shoot up, he can't imagine Armie in booty shorts, his mouth waters….he was never an ass man!

"And a large half open shirt, and I swear it wasn't that scandalous. it was morning!" 

"Oh my god! I love this so much" Saoirse tries to contain her laughter.

"And this cashier behind the counter was looking at me, his gaze full of judgement and annoyance." Armie places his hands on knees, trying to reenact the whole scene, "And I shook my head and I was sassy…"

"Oh you wish you were sassy!" Saoirse teases.

"And I leaned on the counter and said to this _bitch_ , 'yes, I am wearing shorts shorts this fine morning. It's my gay right!'"

"Annnnd?" Saoirse prompts.

"And then he replied, 'I suck dick too _bitch_ but I ain't going around flaunting it!'"

Saoirse and Armie double over with laughter… Tim really feels out of the loop. 

Saoirse stands up to get herself a beer, "So I caught up with Rapaul's drag race." 

"Ohhh, did you see Brooke Lynn's reveal!!" Armie follows her, getting himself and Tim, a beer each.

"I did!" Saoirse chirps.

Armie turns to Tim, trying to get him back into the conversation, "it was sooo good... She's the _best_ and that's the _tea._ "

"Remember when _you_ went drag?" 

Armie turns to look at her and honestly, Tim is glad because for some reason he's really surprised by this and it shows on his face, "Yeeah! And it was so much fun, I wanna go again. I remember the faces of those basic bitches when I came back in heels. I was towering over them and then the wig…"

"Oh the wig!"

Armie laughs, "it added another three inches."

"What inches are you talking about? Hmm?" Saoirse teases, "and I cant wait for another show of Vodka hammer!" she suddenly laughs pointing to Tim's face, "Look at his face!"

He can't really control his expression before Armie turns to him. He watches in slow motion as his face remains the same, frozen in time and Armie takes a look. What Armie interprets is beyond him, his face unlike Tim, not revealing anything, only a small twitch of lips and a slight lowering of eyes. He looks away, gulping the beer in a go.

Saoirse for once senses her slip, stretching and yawning, she says, "ummm...so I am tired I'll go to sleep." She gets up to leave, "Armie you staying?"

Tim closely looks at him, trying to find an answer when Armie turns to him, hesitant, "I am kinda tired...can I …"

"Yes of course!" 

"Well, don't have too much fun, both of you." Saoirse winks and retreats to her room.

She leaves them alone and everything becomes more awkward than before. Tim shuffles, "do you wanna sleep?"

Armie stretches, "yeah, I would like that." As they move back to Tim's bedroom, he can't help but feel... Armie is distant, his mind wandering to someplace else. Tim whispers as he closes the bedroom door, "Are you ok?"

Armie looks at him for a second, again time freezes between them. Tim waits for an accusation to come, waits for Armie to call him out. But it doesn't come. The second passes and Armie shakes head, "I am fine."

  
  



	6. Rosé wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... the penultimate chapter. Kinda the final chapter and everything works out. (Don't kill me for the previous one)

"I am not an asshole, I swear!"

"I know." Saoirse prepares breakfast for the two of them. It's her turn. She drops the egg yolk into the hot pan, spreading it evenly over the surface.

"I was always a victim god dammit."

"That's not a helpful train of thought Tim."

"I was surprised by his whole...drag queen persona and the way he channeled jvn...do you think we suit each other?"

"That's not for me to decide, Tim." She drops the omelette from the pan, onto her plate, ready to crack another egg for Tim, "I don't think it's time to discuss this. We both have work."

"I am upset. Cuddle me." Tim pouts.

Saoirse laughs, "no you jackass! If you're upset, do something about it. Talk to him, if you just wanna be friends then say it to him."

"I don't know...I think we can be more than friends. I just...I haven't dated someone like that." He pours some orange juice for Saoirse, his cup of tea forgotten on the table with today's newspaper.

"It's not that difficult Tim. You're just making it difficult."

He sighs dramatically, "I know…thanks for talking to me."

Saoirse pecks his cheeks, "no fucking problem. And just so you know... Armie is also my friend and if you try to hurt him…"

"I am not gonna hurt him! Jeez!"

"But you can, you idiot! You can lead him on while you're confused and you can hurt him in other ways."

"Like what?"

"I don't know if I should tell you this…"

Tim grabs her shoulder, nuzzles her neck, "Tell me please…"

"He's not different from you but he's had his fair share of dick head boyfriends…And he's gone through a phase of insecurity and anxiety...all because of how he looks. I don't want him to go to that place again. I saw his face the other night and I could tell, he was upset. He was being himself and he might have thought you didn't like any bit of it."

"I was just surprised! And it wasn't that bad!"

"Don't be so defensive. And to be honest, it was my fault too, I pointed you out. I don't know what I was thinking…"

"Aren't we blowing this out of proportion?"

"No. Tim, it matters to Armie. It's a big deal for him so it's a big deal for me. Maybe you didn't have that problem...you were surrounded by people who loved you no matter who you were. You never had to hide your true self, never had to question who you truly are…"

Tim senses there's a story Saoirse hasn't told him about herself. He truly believes everything she's saying about Armie but there's also something underneath her words, her insistence which says maybe she's faced this situation herself too. That she relates to Armie and one of the reasons she's explaining it to him in detail.

"I am sorry for being so flippant. I understand… or I'll try to understand him the best. Thanks for sharing this with me."

Saoirse manages to save the omelette from burning, "well whatever! This one's yours."

"But it's slightly burnt!"

"And? I am not fucking babying you anymore" she slaps him lightly and digs into the breakfast.

___________

Tim hears his phone chime when he's working. He doesn't stop to check. Someone taps on his shoulder, Kylie or Kristen, he doesn't remember.

"Heyyy! Tim, are you finished?" She speaks with this overly sweet tone, he's  _ this  _ close to getting diabetes. He's obviously not done but she doesn't let him speak, "I can't understand this research material, I know you've worked on a similar article before. Help me please!" She pouts.

_ Does she really think the pout, the overly sweet tone would work on me?  _

She's approached him twice this week, he's said yes once, barely managing an excuse the second time. If he doesn't outright say no, he's going to do somebody else's research, wasting his own time.

"I don't think I have the time. Sorry." He frowns, maybe he should have practiced this, thought of this scenario beforehand so he could form a proper reply.

"Oh c'mon! It's just gonna be ten minutes!"

_ Ten minutes will turn into an hour and me being me - I would sacrifice my lunch on this. _

"No."

"Hmmm?"

"I said, no. I don't wanna do it." He says all while clutching the mouse pad.

The confusion and surprise are enough to take his words back...but then his phone chimes again, offering a much welcomed distraction. He ignores her and checks his phone, she huffs and leaves. 

There's one from his ex and one from Saoirse. He immediately deletes the first text, closing the chapter by deleting the number. He opens the text from Saoirse.

**Saoirse :** Text him to come to our movie night.

**Tim** : what movie night?

**Saoirse :** the one we have every Monday night ;-)

**Tim** : 😒 you're inventing a movie night just so you could find an excuse to invite him to our flat.

**Saoirse** : anything for the gays :,-)

____________

  
  


"So you invited others?"

"I thought it would be awkward just the three of us. And a bit weird." She slurs, her Irish accent getting more and more heavy.

"You really should stop drinking. We have work tomorrow…"

Tim smells him first, sees him after. A flowery smell, rose? 

Armie grabs the wine bottle from the table, brushing close to Tim. Tim watches as Armie takes a chug directly from the bottle, his neck and chest on display, his throat bobbing up and down as he drinks.

"So what are we watching today?" He asks Saoirse.

She raises her eyebrows, looks between them and nods in Tim's direction, "Ask Tim, he's going to be choosing today." She stumbles towards Greta, leaving them alone.

Tim bounces on his feet, deciding what's he's gonna say when Armie announces, "I really like you..."

Tim breathes, he knows this. Armie likes him. 

_ But fuck! He likes me! _

He can't control the grin that spreads on his face, he lowers his eyes.

_ What should I say?  _

"I like you too…"

Armie smiles big, his dimples popping, "you do?"

And Armie is really doubting this, huh.

"I am sorry for acting weird." Tim murmurs.

"Me too."

______________

They're casually sitting on the sofa, Timmy in Armie's lap. People swarm in despite it being a Monday. He recognises some faces from the party, now finally able to put a name to these faces. Saoirse introduces him to Dakota, Dev and Daniel ... Daniel who has a British accent and won't stop staring at Tim like he's some sort of snack. He's definitely Tim's type but Tim tries to ignore the blatant flirting, especially sitting on Armie's lap having confessed their feelings only moments ago.

A couple arrives on their door. They announce their presence loudly so, Armie squeezes Tim's hips, "Babe, I am gonna take a minute…" Tim gets off of his lap and watches as Armie marches up to the door, welcoming his friends. They're both attractive and Tim suddenly feels uncomfortable. 

_ These guys are Armie's friends, huh? _

He takes a breath and tries to swallow the obvious jealousy he's feeling. Someone sits beside him and he knows, knows it's Daniel. But he can't be bothered by the intruder… because the next thing he sees is Armie kissing the younger of the two directly on the lips.

________

The annoying thing is that it's not a big fucking deal. Tim doesn't remember how many times he's kissed his friends when drunk. And they're all gay men, it's how they show affection. He's sure nothing is going on between the  _ new twink _ and Armie or the couple and Armie.

Well, he's sure until  _ Troye  _ (urgh what kinda name) announces if anybody is looking for a good threesome.

And Armie laughs! What the fuck?! Why is he laughing?

Tim is seething in anger, consumed by jealousy, cornered by Daniel on one side of the sofa. There's not much space for all of them so Troye and his boyfriend and Armie are sitting on the floor. He had tried to regain his seat from Daniel but seeing Tim glare, he sat on the ground with his friends.

"So how are you liking this city?" Daniel weirdly rolls his tongue on the word  _ liking,  _ looking him up and down. And on a normal day, he would be flattered, even flirting back but today...he's annoyed as fuck. He can't even plot to make Armie jealous who keeps looking at him, checking in on him, eyeing Daniel suspiciously.

_ God, does he think I am a slut or what? _

Tim is paying no attention to the movie  _ he  _ chose. He keeps glancing at Armie. His eyes suddenly meet with Troye who makes a show of putting his hands on Armie's upper thighs, laughing in his ear.

_ Fuck! Fuck! That's it. _

He excuses himself, muttering something about using the bathroom. Someone follows him when he stops in the hallway to calm down, he turns around ready to give an earful of his wrath to Armie. But it's Daniel. Fucking Daniel.

"What are you doing here?" Tim asks. Was he giving him hints? He hopes not.

"I wanted to use the loo too." 

Tim opens and closes his mouth, "ummm...you can go ahead."

Daniel though moves closer to him, "The movie you chose is good but I can't keep my eyes off of you …"

"Umm ...I really don't…"

And of course that's the exact time Armie decides to show up. Tim pushes Daniel off, "Armie!"

"Really Tim? You're really doing this? You can turn me down, you know, it's not that hard. Say no, If you don't want me. " He sounds uncharacteristically angry.

Daniel coughs, "I am sorry mate, I think I've made this very awkward. I am gonna go…"

As Daniel moves past them back to the living room. Tim tries to control his anger but it's building up...And how dare Armie accuse Tim of being the bad guy? He's tired of being the bad guy in this relationship. Fuck whatever this is!

"You're one to say Armie! You're obviously in a three way polygamous relationship with your friends or...or you're not into monogamy. And that's fucking fine with me! I mean it's a normal thing for gay guys!" Tim grows increasingly defensive, "but it's not for me...and I wasn't flirting with Daniel. I wasn't even trying."

Armie is gaping at him, "A three way relationship? What? How much did you drink Tim?"

"Definitely not enough for this situation."

Armie shakes his head, frustrated, he grabs the thing closest to him which just happens to be Tim, "I am not fucking them." He breathes on Tim's lips, "I am not fucking anyone else." Holds his chin up, Tim instantly melts, "I only want you."

"Arghh! Why is this so annoying?" Tim whines.

"What?" Armie asks, their lips still touching. Every part of their body touching. Armie tries to transfer some of his feelings to Tim through his palms, through his lips. Hopes Tim calms down, stops fighting.

"I don't know...I didn't think I could like you so much. It's making me crazy!"

"Don't think so much…" Armie whispers, "Don't think about anything, not how different we are, not how similar we are, not how it could end" he presses a light kiss on Tim's forehead, "okay?"

"Okay." Tim nods dumbly, looking up at him and then focusing his gaze on Armie's mouth. He nibbles on Armie's lower lips, eating away the nude lipstick Armie has on.

The brush of lips turns steamy, their moans becoming louder. The sounds of their wet lips crashing onto each other, filling the space between them. Somewhere down the hallway, they hear someone's voice,

"Get a fucking room, you losers!" 

And then another,

"Tired of your fucking drama, the Gays are watching a movie here!"

And finally fucking Troye,

"Can we join you guys?"

"Shut up Troye!" Tim shouts, grabbing Armie's hands, dragging him to his room.


	7. All that glitters...

Armie is splayed on Tim's bed, eating cashews, "The boots and the dress are not a match." 

"And who are you to say? Tan France?"

Armie giggles, he tries to speak in a British accent, "I do have impeccable taste in fashion."

Tim stands in front of the mirror, looking at his outfit. He's wearing the dress he brought weeks ago, the black dress with red polka dots. It fits him perfectly, accentuating his tiny waist. The black highlights his pale skin, the red adds a splash of color, creating a good contrast. The black boots make the whole look very high fashion.

"I look like a runaway model"

"You do." Armie admits. He can't take his eyes off of Tim's open back, he has yet to zip the dress. He remembers the night they met, the missed opportunity to get his hands underneath Tim's dress. So when Tim is busy doing his hair, Armie sneaks up on him. He splays his hand on Tim's freckled back, feeling warmth under his palm. Tim tenses immediately, the touch foreign. 

The hand starts tracing Tim's spine, long fingers playing with the line of his back like an instrument. Tim arches his back. Breathes in and out. The fingers dip lower, diving inside the dress. Big hands take a hold of Tim's ass. The dress gets tighter and tighter, trying to accommodate the intruder. From the mirror, Armie can see a hard line stuck in between Tim's thighs. 

"Why aren't you wearing an underwear?"

He wishes he could slap the bare ass but there's no scope for movement.

"You're so kinky Tim."

There's no reply from Tim, he seems busy palming himself. 

"You're gonna ruin your dress like that." Armie removes his hand from inside Tim's dress. Tim whines loudly, "Armie!"

"It's okay! it's okay" he laughs as Tim tries to get his hand back in, demanding to be fingered right then and there.

Armie though, drops down on the ground on his knees, "It's better this way."

"Or we could just stay in. And fuck. Ruin this dress. I can afford a new one you know." Tim doesn't seem intimidating with his flushed cheeks.

"Oh that mouth! So filthy!" Armie gets underneath Tim's dress. His hands are on Tim's thighs, massaging lightly.

"You're so dramatic!" 

Armie nudges Tim's cock with his nose, teasing, always teasing.

"Jesus! Get on it!"

Inside his dress skirt, near his cock, Tim hears, "Please don't use the name of Christ in vain." 

"Armie, do you want me to bury you?"

Armie gives it a lick or two, "I love how horny you get!" He takes him in his mouth, sucking earnestly. Tim's knees give out but Armie's hands are there to support him.

"Armie! fuck!" Tim really misses grabbing Armie's hair, he loves to pull. Armie sucks and relentlessly teases Tim's balls. In a matter of minutes Tim's coming. Armie's there to swallow it all.

"Urgh! That was so good!"

Armie comes out and goes straight to the bathroom. Tim tries to control his breathing and checks if the dress is saved. He calls out to Armie when he doesn't come back in a few minutes, "Armie? What are you doing there?"

"Nothing!" A much higher pitched version of his voice answers. He comes out from the bathroom equally flushed.

Tim holds Armie's waist, kisses him on the mouth, "I could've helped, you know."

"And be late more than we already are? No thanks! A queen is always on time."

"Wasn't it, 'the queen is never late and everyone else is simply early'?"

"Are you quoting Mamma Mia? Seriously?"

"Armie!" Tim laughs in his neck, "I am so embarrassed for you. How can you not know a Julie Andrews quote?"

"Oh fuck! You're right. The princess diaries. Oh my God! Please forgive me the queen of genovia!"

* * *

The three couples - Armie & Timmy, Saoirse & Greta, Troye & Oscar, and one Daniel sit around a wooden table in the cafe. The cafe is decorated with gorgeous lights, props like old books, huge light bulbs, ladders covered with potted plants. The table itself looks like one from a summer camp.

The TV on the other side of the wall shows some clip from a Marvel movie. Armie sips on his drink, his wrist bent fabulously, "I can never tell which marvel movie it is. I have literally seen one."

Tony stark comes on screen and Oscar shudders, "I used to date a tony in college."

Tim comments, "Tony is such a straight name."

"So is Tim." Troye speaks, never missing an opportunity.

"My name is timothée."

Troye rolls his eyes, "Of course it is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing honey" Troye teases.

"Troye, calm your tits." Armie defends.

Saoirse rolls her eyes, "It's the battle of twinks again. Can I switch to some new friends?" 

"Oh thank God! The food is finally here. I am starving." Armie effectively changes the topic. 

The waiter brings in the dishes one by one, covering the whole table. There's lasagna, pizza, pasta and garlic bread. The amount of food more than enough to feed a dozen of people. Everyone digs in but Tim has been thinking. He whispers in Armie's ears,

"What's his deal really? Troye I mean"

Armie's brought back to the dinner a few nights ago. The one where he had a conversation with Troye and Oscar.

_"I am totally ok with Tim...but like...have you seen his Insta? He's that pretentious gay...he posted a photo of himself holding a potted plant. I can't even."_

_"Wait, you followed him on Insta? I haven't even done that and we're dating!"_

_Oscar encounters, "Jeez you two, it's not really a big deal. Also Troye you should see your posts, almost all are thirst traps."_

_"And what about it, daddy?"_

_"Ewww"_

He chews the pizza, not worried about his friend and boyfriend, "Don't mind him, he's just jealous that you're stealing the limelight." 

"I wasn't doing anything!"

"I know." He presses a kiss on Tim's mouth with his greasy lips.

"Yuck!"

Armie smirks, "Sorry babe."

Tim's smiling, "you're not sorry."

"Oh there's more!"

"What?" Armie whines, "I really don't wanna miss out on the food!"

Tim rolls his eyes, "is something going on between Daniel and them?"

Armie stops eating, his eyes going big, "by them you mean Oscar and Troye?"

"Of course who else?"

Armie puts his pizza back on the plate, sees Daniel giggling with Troye and Oscar, "What the fuck?"

"I am sure they were gonna tell you…"

"Oh god! I hate this! I share everything with them, they couldn't even tell me this." He whisper-shouts.

Tim kisses to calm him down, "c'mon let's just eat. Maybe it's nothing!"

"Oh let me finish all the food here." Armie glares at the threesome, "I'll have them by the balls, I swear!"

Tim laughs despite the anger on Armie's face, he's like a sulking dog, "You're cute when you're angry."

"Shut up! I am intimidating! They'll be scared of me!"

"Sure babe." Tim smirks as he picks up his fork to eat pasta.

* * *

"Who wants to go karaoking?" Greta woops.

"Ummm...I don't know." Troye looks at Daniel and then Oscar.

"Oh bitch please! You can go and enjoy yourselves at home after karaoke" Armie looks accusingly at the three of them.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Armie dramatically leaves the cafe to wait outside. Troye follows him and Saoirse looks between Oscar and Tim, "what the fuck happened?" Tim feels guilty about all this happening, maybe he should have pointed this new development later.

Oscar sighs, "I don't know, it's not like Armie to get mad at him. Let's just go outside…"

_______

Tim doesn't know what he was expecting... definitely not them hugging and kissing each other. He is standing next to Saoirse, watching them make up in two fucking seconds, "why are they always all over each other. And they're both so dramatic, Troye is so whiny. It's irritating."

Saoirse looks at him for a second, her eyebrows raised. She doesn't have to say it, her face is screaming, _Really Tim?_

"You're one to say. Troye is definitely not the only whining baby here."

Greta comes up to hold Saoirse from behind, "I swear we are the only sane ones here."

Tim rolls his eyes.

"Yup. Lesbians are superior."

* * *

The night air is cold around them, they huddle together for warmth. The karaoke club is not far so all of them decide to walk. Tim is wrapped around Armie, one hand in the back pocket of Armie's jeans, his chest - a pillow for Tim. 

"This is nice."

"What?

"This. You and Saoirse and everyone else. I am not good at making friends and I am really shy...I am glad you accepted me in your crazy group."

"Heyyy! There's no way we would say no to you. Just look at you...you're adorable! And a little bit crazy."

Tim pouts, "aww thanks." He presses a kiss on Armie's neck, "have I told you, how much I like you?"

"I think you did. When you were jealous of Troye and Oscar."

"Oh yeah. And before that too!"

"Just keep telling me again and again honey. I don't mind it." He laughs.

"Ok honey." Tim mocks him, imitating his deep voice. Armie takes tim's hand out of his back pocket, holds it in his own large ones and swings them lightly.

"You know, you look really good in that dress."

"Do I?" Tim hums, his focus solely on their connected hands, their shared warmth.

"Yeah. I wish I could rock that dress but I would just look silly," they are some steps behind the others, their pace slowing down as they continue to talk, "I feel more confident and…" Armie breathes, shakes his head, "safe. With people like me, in a place where it's ok to explore things. I love drag and I love being extra but I still don't have the confidence to be... myself in public like this."

"Armie. I really hope I didn't…"

"No. No..no...I wasn't saying that to make you feel guilty or something. I just wish I didn't look silly while exploring things like skirts or dresses... There's also the possibility of someone throwing their coffee on me while shouting some homophobic slur."

"I understand that I have some privileged here. I mean, i don't really pass without judgement but it's easier for me. I've never been into dresses, this is something that I discovered recently and to be able to walk around in a dress...I didn't think much about it"

"I remember when you brought it, the shop assistant kept asking you if it's for your girlfriend"

"Wait. Where you watching me while I was going through my options?"

Armie blushes instantly, "I mean...not really. I was just…"

"Hahaha. You're sooo cute Armie!" 

After a few beat of silence, Tim speaks again, "Maybe the world isn't ready for us. Maybe it zeros in on people who are different, ready to attack if they are in close proximity. And it's disheartening that we have to hide ourselves, put ourselves in these small fucking boxes where it's suffocating, painful but the alternate is much worse...But we, you and I, have a found a breathing room…"

"A safe place." Armie squeezes Tim's hands, "we have expanded our tiny little box."

"We have."

"We've painted all over it. Red. Blue. Green. Purple. Pink. All Colors of the rainbow." 

Tim smiles, "we've put drawings of dicks all over the walls."

Armie laughs, "and there's wigs all over the place!"

"And dildos!"

"Pink dildos!"

"What the fuck are you doing there?" Saoirse turns around, ready to give it to them, "I wanna sing spice girls songs!" She sounds thoroughly drunk, everyone passing by stares at her.

"And I wanna sing one direction songs!" Troye announces, equally drunk.

Oscar holds Troye so he doesn't clash into a passing women "I am too old for this." 

"Even spice girls?" Saoirse scowls. Tim watches them with amusement, decides to pull Armie by their joined hands. He already loves their small group of misfit people. They're crazy. Absolutely annoying when together. Saoirse is a bitch who thinks she has everything under control, sometimes her anger and controlling nature gets the best of her. For Tim, she's perfect because he finds solace in her control, because her anger is never directed towards Tim but rather than the thing that causes Tim troubles. She had taken control over Tim's shift to a new city, offering her home and offering to take care of everything. Her anger over Tim's breakup had helped Tim himself express some of his anger over the situation. 

He hasn't known Troye for long but he knows how important he is. He's one of Armie's best friends. He's bold and unabashed, he's camp and unapologetically queer. A power bottom. He doesn't differentiate between Armie and himself. They're the same in his eyes. And _that_ , that single fact means the world to Armie. 

Oscar and Armie's friendship is something he wishes he could have, someone to just chill with. Someone to balance the maniac he becomes sometimes. Armie admitted to the fact that years ago when they first met, he really liked him, really thought that they would get together but they ended up as friends strictly.

_"So you haven't fucked either of them?"_

_"No, you idiot!"_

_"Do you ...want to?"_

_"Tim!"_

Saoirse puts her arm over his shoulder, "Oz, I will make you sing spice girls. There's no way you're getting out of this."

* * *

_Oh_

_Baby, look what you've done to me_

_Oh_

_Baby, look what you've done now_

_Oh_

_Baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh_

_Oh_

_Baby, look what you've done to me_

_Oh_

_Baby, you've got me tied down_

_Oh_

_Baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh_

Troye is singing at the top of his lungs...and he is actually not that bad.

The karaoke room is dark, the only light coming from the screen illuminating the lyrics and the shiny disco ball hanging in the center of the ceiling. Everyone's occupied, Saoirse is sitting on Greta's lap, her eyes sparkling with glitter. On the way to the karaoke, they had found a stationary shop, Armie and Saoirse were beyond excited to find glitter on an aisel. Armie carefully applied some around Saoirse's eyes but some fell on her cheek too. Saoirse returned the favour, applying some on his face and his biceps, giggling while doing so.

"Ok. Get off! I wanna sing now" Armie whines.

"Oooh you want me to get off?"

"Oz. Get your man or I swear to god I'll rip this bitch"

"Heyyy I want to sing too." A very British accent announces. Daniel doesn't wait for anyone to give him the mic, he goes and pulls it from Troye, he changes the song to what makes you beautiful by one direction.

"You like one direction?" All three of them- Tim, Armie and Troye ask simultaneously.

"That was scary." Greta says to no one.

"The twinks are more synchronised than ever. They might as well be the same person...did you see my nachos?" Saoirse jumps off of Greta's lap to look for the missing nachos under the table.

Daniel pauses the song, "I am British. You know" he shrugs. He says it like it's a very obvious thing.

"Well, who's your favourite member?" Troye interjects before he resumes the song. 

"Louis."

Troye rolls his eyes, "of course. Louis is a twink"

"No! He's not. And who's your favourite?"

"Harry obviously."

"Psst he's the twink."

Daniel and Troye continue to argue about who's the most twinkiest in one direction. Armie takes the opportunity and dives into the stage to play his song,

_You're stuck in my head, stuck on my heart, stuck on my body, body_

_I wanna go, get out of here, I'm sick of the party, party_

_I'd run away_

_I'd run away with you_

_Ooh_

Armie starts moving his hips, his legs moving from side to side. He's enjoying himself, bobbing his head up and down, rocking the mic back and forth. The disco light fall on him every now and then, his body shines and sparkles because of the glitter.

He looks like a god, his smile blinding. Tim can't take off his eyes. They make eye contact and Armie mouths the lyrics to him.

_Oh my baby, take me to the feeling_

_(Take me to, take me to it)_

_I'll be your sinner, in secret_

_When the lights go out_

_Run away with me (just run away with me)_

_Run away with me (away with me, yeah, yeah)_

Tim joins him on the makeshift stage. And in that moment each and every single one of his friends are forgotten. They dive into the last bit together, smiling into the mic, holding it together.

_Every single minute_

_I'll be your hero and win it_

_When the lights go out_

_Run away with me_

_Run away with me_

_Run away with me_

_Run away with me_

_Run away with me_

_Run away with me_

  


.


End file.
